thetimelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko ♡
NIKO: Lightning General. She often thinks of herself as useless. Her fear of water makes her feel alone. She can be mean at times. She is known to have trust issues after a problem that came between Niko and Percy when they met. Percy shattered her Katana. She was angry with everyone. She often refers to herself as dead, because she once died. She came back to life, but nobody knows how or why. She can be easily controlled. As Nemesis (Greek Goddess of revenge) once used her to try and take over the world. Her name is actually Na-Keisha, but she hates to be called by her name. She holds a secret. She refuses to share this with her friends. Her mother, wanted others to call her Niko, because she thought Niko could be much like Nike. She hides this because, she believes she is a failure. Her Katana, was once owned by Hades. She had issues with the leader of Timeless, Carly. The reasoning was unknown. She enjoys being alone. But can often be over protective of her friends. She has had a issue with Eliana, after insulting her mother, Nemesis. She believes she had much right to do so, as Nemesis tried to take her life. She often gets annoyed with Connor, but never has she been angry with him. She can be very emotional at times. She has issues with her half brother Jason, after being possessed by Gaia. He attempted to destroy her Katana. After it was broken, Addison repaired the Katana. She currently still holds a grudge against him. Her mother died when she was 3 years old. When she turned 6 she found her way to Cevil. Her favorite person is Rain, daughter of Poseidon. She debates on her least favorite, as she has much to many enemies... She has flash backs, that she hides from her friend, as she doesn't want them to worry more then they do. She makes enemies with immortal's very often. Since she is not yet 15, she is still considering becoming a hunter of Artemis. She won't tell her friends, because she doesn't want them to worry of her choice. Gaia has used her to get a message across to other demi-gods. She is often stressed, and believes she has no use in Timeless. '''Worries: '''She thinks she may face a crossroads she cannot bare. Or hurt somebody she cares for. '''Crush-'''Connor (Son of Apollo) Bet you weren't expecting that ~ Niko (Link to Connor's page) thetimeless.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_= She is often aggressive, and has a difficult time picking sides. Link to weapon - https://web.roblox.com/catolog/1678356850/Immortal-Sword-Future-Falchion (Tell me if the link works) She hates when others know who she likes. She fears she may be teased. She tries not to argue with others, but sometimes that fails. She has a fear of water because, once when she was little she was swimming (She knew how to swim) and then the current got violent. She was pulled under water, could not breath. But she could hear. She could hear the laugh of Poseidon. Ever since, she has hated water.